


Confessions and Cookies

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discuss blow jobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Cookies

Blaine sighs over the pile of papers and notes sprawled over the desk in front of him; endless facts and revision swimming around on the hard oak. His history test was looming ever closer, he knew that, but none of the stupid facts would go in. Every time he thought about how urgently he needed to revise, he thought of how he was going to fail, and with that, the echoes of his father yelling at him the last time he failed a class would arrive.

Blaine lets his pen drop, the noise breaking the silence which had fixated over the room. He thumped his head down and released an audible moan, loud and frustrated.

‘You doing okay?’

Blaine grunts in reply to Kurt, who’s flicking through a Vogue magazine whilst lying on Blaine’s bed. If only Blaine’s work consisted or reading magazines.

‘Blaine? I thought you had to learn for this test?’

‘I can’t.’ It’s all Blaine can muster in reply. His head feels so light and hot and he just cannot cram anymore useless facts into it right now. Or ever, perhaps. What if his brain was full for life? What if he never managed to pass a test again and became one of those bin men his dad always mocked?

The frustration and anger streams into Blaine’s head and he finds, to his embarrassment, tears slowly filling his eyes. He sniffs a little, blinking them back so Kurt can’t see.

‘Come on.’ A hand softly rubs his shoulder blades and Blaine lifts his head up to see Kurt, perfectly dressed as ever, facing him.

‘Hey- you sure you’re okay honey?’

Kurt can see the damp eyelashes framing Blaine’s eyes and the glistening of tears glazed over them.

‘I’m fine. ‘It’s the automatic response for Blaine, and he’s so used to saying it, it comes naturally. ‘Just need a break.’

‘Okay.’ Kurt’s a little relieved Blaine’s said that. Almost three hours ago, Kurt came round to help Blaine relax before his test (which Blaine had repeatedly stressed to him, was _ever_ so important.) Three hours of watching Blaine pour over books whilst a frantic hand ruffles his hair up helplessly was enough to make anyone worry.

Blaine _never_ messed up his own hair.

‘So what’s it to be?’ A movie?’ Kurt pulls Blaine up from his chair by the hand and walks him out of the room. Kurt wanted to have cuddles with his boyfriend, and Kurt was determined to get what he wanted.

‘What? No!’

Blaine’s reply is scared and anxious. ‘I don’t have enough time for that Kurt! I have to revise!’

‘Blaine, you’ve been revising all day. And on top of that, all week. You need to have some fun, okay?’

Blaine doesn’t say anything but follows Kurt’s lead, privately feeling relieved to have a break.

‘We could get in your pool?’ Kurt eyes the chlorine waters hopefully, thinking of the spare pair of swim trunks he kept at Blaine’s.

‘It’s freezing Kurt!’

He’s sort of right. And to prove his pint further, a loud thunderclap breaks the silence, followed by the depressing drizzle of rain.

‘What then?’

Blaine tries to think of something, ignoring the obvious of answer of making out which is always lingering in his mind, and no doubt in Kurt’s.

No. Make out sessions lead to sex and sex leads to sleep and showers and Blaine _definitely_ doesn’t have time for that.

Just then, his stomach interrupts with a hunger induced rumbling. Kurt giggles and looks down at Blaine’s tummy, lightly straining at Blaine’s polo top.

‘Cookies?’

‘You want to make cookies?’

‘Yeah! Only I’ll make them and you can pass me things because we both know you’ll only mess them up.’

‘Hey! I swear Kurt, it was Cooper last time, he-‘

‘Yeah Blaine, I know. He put the salt where the sugar normally is, you tell me every time we bake.’

They tasted so bad,’ Blaine sighs apologetically, sitting at the Island counter while Kurt slicks open one of Blaine’s mom’s recipe books.

‘Your face when you bit into one though.’ Kurt giggles at the memory. ‘It was like the first time you...’

‘The first time I what?’ Blaine props his chin up with his fist, admiring Kurt’s backside as he starts to bend down, retrieving ingredients out of various cupboards.

‘Never mind.’

‘Nooo, tell me now Kurt.’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Kurt slides the recipe over to Blaine to read out.

‘Kurt! I want to know.’

‘It’s stupid, okay? Now, how much butter do I-we need?’

‘250 grams. But that’s not the point. What where you going to say?’

Usually Blaine wouldn’t be quite so pressing, but something about the blush which has spread out over Kurt’s face tells him this might be worth it.

‘Don’t hate me, okay?’

‘Kurrt.’ Blaine smiles, eyes wide and appreciative over his boyfriends face. ‘I could _never_ hate you.’

‘Okay, well... Kurt laughs again and presses a hand over his mouth as puts the packet of sugar down. ‘Look, the first time you, um, gave me _felatio_ you, um, look this is awkward, okay? Just forget it.’

‘No! Tell me?’

And Blaine’s smiling at the memory, eyes wide and big, and who is Kurt to resist that face?

‘Okay. Well, you, um, well, when you-when I came...you just looked really, _really_ surprised Blaine.’

Kurt instantly goes scarlet and turns away to hide his face under the pretence of looking for something in the fridge.

‘What?’ Blaine frowns and feels his own face start to heat up. ‘How surprised?’

‘Look, it’s fine, okay? Like I said, it doesn’t matter.’

‘Kurt, if you don’t tell me I will get all self conscious and refuse to give you a blow job ever again.’ The empty threat makes both of them laugh slightly, and Kurt turns around to face him.

‘Loo, when I came...I dunno, you just looked kind of shocked. I don’t know if it was the taste or something, but I warned you and you still looked completely surprised, and a little bit disgusted.’

Oh my god.’ Blaine sinks his head down on a table for the second time that evening.

‘So, are you going to tell me _why_ you looked so shocked?’

‘No. I dunno. I mean, you kind of taste...not _bad_ or anything, just...’ Blaine sighs and furrows his eyebrows as Kurt sites beside him.

‘Oh my god. Do I taste bad?’

Kurt’s eyes widen is panic and he automatically squeezes his thighs together, as if to prevent anyone from tasting his potentially bad semen.

‘No!’ Blaine lifts his head up to reassure his boyfriend. ‘I was just...not expecting it to taste like that. At all.’

‘Well what does it taste like?’ Kurt’s voice is deep and sultry, somehow managing to go from flustered puppy to sex god in seconds.

But inside, Kurt’s anxious. What if Blaine didn’t like the way he tasted? Kurt gave head a lot more than Blaine returned the favour, but Kurt had always seen that to be because he just loved pleasuring his boyfriend like that, craved the feel of Blaine’s thick, leaking cock pressing out against his throat, and the way Blaine would just _unravel_ underneath him once Kurt was done.

‘I dunno. Like, salty, I suppose. Bit only a bit. And just kind of...like you.’

‘Like me?’

Kurt knew what he tasted like. At the tender age of 15, Kurt had licked his palm delicately after jerking off, curious about what the milky white liquid would taste like. He hadn’t found it repulsing but he hadn’t found it exactly comparable to cheesecake either. Like the pornography he tried, he had decided not to explore this any further either, and had just refrained to the simple masturbation of him with a box of tissues perched on his duvet after his dad had gone to bed.

‘Like you,’ Blaine agrees. ‘You just taste of...Kurt’ Blaine grins at this and lips his licks suggestively, making a high giggle come out of Kurt’s mouth.

‘Thanks?’

‘It’s a compliment.

‘Okay.’ Kurt looks satisfied and begins to get up and resume to cookie making.

‘What do _I_ taste like?’

The questions blurted out and rushed, Blaine doesn’t want to back out of saying it once he’s started.

‘Blaine. You taste _magical_.’ Kurt lets the adjective dance off his tongue, saliva beginning to fill his mouth just from the thought.

‘SO you like it? Is that why you, er...’

‘Is that why I love sucking your cock?’ Kurt’s voice doesn’t falter, he’s proud. ‘Yes.’

‘Okay.’

‘So. You gonna give me a hand with these cookies?’

Blaine grins and slips off his chair, walking over to where Kurt is. He’s not done yet though. And the recipe says the cookies need half an hour in the oven, which leaves them enough time to find out _exactly_ how much Kurt loves the taste of Blaine’s cum.


End file.
